A Christmas With The Marauders
by wafflebat
Summary: The holidays are coming on fast the Marauders want nothing but a good holiday but, Sirius is having a fit about going back to his family, the full moon is coming and Remus is concerned, Peter is a wreck due to OWLs and James is tackling with his probmlems
1. Holidays Approach

Disclaimers: Okay I own nothing Harry Potter related. That genius is copyrighted to the one . . . the only . . . J.K. Rowling..! 9cheers) But in all fun there will be name sin there you do not know or have not heard of. Those would be my characters which are copyright to me. (points to herself with her wand) So don't take them with out my permission or I'll have to hex you. Now all in good fun. Please Read & Review and enjoy. It is long I warn you . . . but I'm trying to build a strong plot and keep them in character. (waves wand and story appears) So . . . enjoy..!  
  
Chapter 1 Holidays Approach  
  
"I can't believe we have all this homework..!"  
  
Peter Pettigrew complained softly to his friends and out of ear reach of the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oy..! Will you shut up already..?!" Sirius said loudly, "It's not that bad."  
  
Peter gave his friend a look of terror through his blond bangs which were in need of a hair cut, "What..?! How can you say that..?!"  
  
"Easy . . ." Sirius said with a smooth grin, his dark handsome eyes closed, "I'll copy it all from Remus . . ."  
  
Remus Lupin half-smiled looking as usual a bit pale and peaky, "What would happen if I stopped giving you my homework to copy..?" he asked sharply.  
  
Sirius raised and eyebrow and laughed, "You act as if I'm stupid Moony . . ."  
  
Remus smiled, "Sometimes I can't always tell."  
  
Laughing Sirius took his hand and tucked his soft dark hair behind his ear revealing his smooth, handsome face and began digging through his school bag slumped on his shoulder, "Well if worse came to worse, I suppose I could do it myself . . . not like it's difficult."  
  
Looking at him blankly Peter whimpered, "Wish I could say the same," he said with a fallen smile and his watery blue eyes in despair.  
  
"Don't worry Peter," Remus assured him with a hand on Peter's back, "I'll help you. It's really not all that difficult."  
  
Peter still looked frightened, like a mouse lost in a maze, "Alright. But if I don't get it—"  
  
Remus laughed slightly at his short friend, "Don't worry. You'll get it and you'll do fine. I'll even let you borrow my notes."  
  
At this Sirius had stopped digging through his school bag, "Did my ears deceive me..?" Sirius called back, "I thought that you'd never say you'd lend out those notes . . ." he said putting a hand to his ear, "What did I hear you say..? Come, come now dear Moony . . ."  
  
"I said I'd let Peter borrow my notes."  
  
Sirius pointed his finger sharply at Lupin and had an insane grin on his face, "Ha..! You said you'd never lend them out..! When I asked you denied me..! Going against our word are we..?"  
  
Peter looked frightened by Sirius and wrapped his arms around his books and brought them close to his chest. Remus remained calm, "Peter was sick. He didn't get a chance to copy them in class," he said coolly, "And unlike you and James, he makes an effort."  
  
Sirius put his hands behind his head, "Whatever . . ."  
  
Remus smiled. He knew Sirius didn't have a saucy come back to Remus's logic. But then Remus frowned. There was something missing.  
  
There was a long silence from the 3 Marauders. One of their crew was missing today, there would be no saucy comment from that Marauder that was always there to back Sirius up.  
  
"Wonder how Prongs is feeling today..?" Sirius said airily, "Hope better than yesterday."  
  
Remus nodded. He hoped James was feeling better too. The last Quidditch game was spectacular but James and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had paid a price for such a good victory. Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw in a close game. Ravenclaw, being a good house, accepted their defeat, but the Slytherins . . . who had wanted Gryffindor to lose, weren't taking the loss too well. To show their frustration at Gryffindor's victory . . . they cast spells on each Gryffindor Quidditch member to prevent them from practicing. They all suffered interesting 'accidents'.  
  
Both Beaters, Brain Smith and Dan Buckley were suffering from Bat Boogie Hexes walking to class. Luckily, 3 Slytherins found them and pointed it out to the teachers right away. Sirius however thought this was fishy . . . The boys would be cleared up and ready to go soon enough. But Sirius took this into his own hands and locked all 3 Slytherins in Filch's closet and got them a week's worth of detention.  
  
The Seeker, Jennifer Grunwald had lost her vision to a Blinding Jinx curiously when walking to her dorm with her friends. Luckily for her, the Slytherin Seeker found her stumbling around. Sirius again found this fishy. Madam Pomfrey had regained Jennifer's sight back with in a day but was keeping her in bed to make sure there were no long-term effects. Sirius, to make sure the job was done, blinded the Slytherin Seeker causing her to fall down the stairs. An 'eye for an eye' was what he told Remus who scolded him later for it.  
  
The Keeper, Annie Griffin was stunned and found by the Slytherin team Captain Alison Brunt. Sirius began his detective work again. Annie was also taken to the hospital wing, but was out of the hospital wing today. To celebrate Sirius had Peeves attack Alison. He spit at her, threw gum and chased her around with a baseball bat and mop he found in Filch's closet.  
  
And as for the 3 Chasers, Logan McGrath, Marie Cook and James Potter, they were all suffering from very interesting 'accidents' too.  
  
Logan supposedly tripped on his broom at practice yesterday on his way into the changing rooms broke his arm. Sirius had found him on his way to see James, along with 2 Slytherins near by in the bushes laughing and then coming out pretending to be concerned. Sirius hexed them both for the sport of finding them in his path. Logan was being healed thanks to the magical skills of Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Marie Cook (also Sirius's girlfriend) was on her way to Potions when she was hit by something hard. Professor Woad the Slytherin House leader, and Potions master, said she must have run into the door. Sirius was unconvinced. Marie was still in the hospital recovering from a bit of memory loss. To make it up to Marie, Sirius hexed Professor Woad later in class with her not knowing it was him. He told Remus and Peter he found the fungus sprouting on her face an improvement.  
  
And for James. Yesterday when he was on his way to Quidditch practice (even though the team was mostly gone some were still there) his nose started to bleed uncontrollably. A Slytherin Chaser explained to Professor McGonagall that his nose was hit by a rogue bludger. Unconvinced again, Sirius found the Slytherin and hung him upside down, dropped his drawers and let him fall in the lake for an afternoon swim. Sirius told Peter and Remus that that was quality entertainment and it was a shame James had to have missed it. Madam Pomfrey still didn't have his nose under control yet but Sirius, Remus and Peter were hoping that he was better today.  
  
"I'm sure he is," Remus told Sirius answering his question mentioned earlier, "Madam Pomfrey is pretty good about getting people up and well again."  
  
"Yea," Sirius said proudly, "And if those Slytherin jerks try to hurt James or any other member of the team I'll—"  
  
"Calm down Sirius," Remus said settling him down as they made their way up the stairs to the Hospital Wing, "We know, You'll knock them all down."  
  
"You bet I will."  
  
Peter laughed and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
Opening the Hospital Wing door Sirius strode in wearing a grin on his face. Remus followed looking tired from the walk (though he wasn't) and Peter stumbled in keeping all his books in his arms with out falling. Looking left then right they took a right towards James's bed where he was yesterday. The curtains were closed meaning James was sleeping or just sitting in there.  
  
"Let's go wake him," Sirius muttered as they drew closer to James's bed.  
  
Remus shoved him, "If he's asleep we'll come back later. We're not going to wake him up."  
  
Sirius snorted with a smile.  
  
Opening the curtain, Sirius expecting to see James either asleep or reading or something along those lines, and was in a crouched position ready to spring on him. But they saw an empty bed with the sheets folded neatly on top.  
  
Peter looked surprised and Sirius fell losing his balance and looked around as if he dropped something. Remus raised an eyebrow, "James isn't hiding under the bed Sirius," Remus muttered, "He's probably fine now and up and about."  
  
Sirius frowned, "Hope he isn't doing something without me."  
  
"What could he possibly be doing..?" Remus questioned, "He just got out of the hospital. He's probably getting his assignments he missed."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Thought you knew Prongs better than that Moony," he spoke coolly, "If I know James he's either trying to get Lily Evans to date him, causing trouble without me or—"  
  
"Or he's collecting his assignments," Peter said.  
  
"Sure he is," Sirius said sarcastically reaching into his bag and pulled out some papers, "I got those for him."  
  
"Or— he's back in the common room," Remus said turning towards the door.  
  
"No . . ." Sirius said shaking his finger, "He's—"  
  
"He's right there," Peter squeaked pointing towards the door as James walked passed it.  
  
Sirius glanced up and smiled. Peter was right for once. He gave Remus a smile they clearly read 'Peter was right and you were wrong..? Is the world ending..?' and began to walk over.  
  
"Oy..!" Sirius shouted to James, "Oy James..!"  
  
At this shout Madam Pomfrey came over and began to shake her finger at Sirius, "Mr. Black..! That will do..!" she roared, "I have people sleeping in here..! Now either be quiet or get OUT..!"  
  
With out hesitation, Sirius and the others ran out to meet James in the hallway.  
  
"So you all cured..?" Sirius asked brisk-fully putting his hand on James's shoulder. His shoulder slumped and fell to the side. Sirius looked up at him curiously, "You sure she cured you..? You look down right ill now."  
  
"Wha..?" James said dryly.  
  
Sirius repeated himself, "You sure she cured you..? You look down right ill Prongs."  
  
"Oh," he said dazed, "Oh yea . . ." he blurred out like he had forgotten what happened, "Yea. She cured me."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus then faced James who's face seemed pale, "You sure. I think something else in that hot-head of yours might have gotten messed up."  
  
Chuckling then looking at Remus who glared at him Sirius tried to stop himself. Remus looked at James more closely. His hazel eyes seemed dazed . . . his smirking smile was gone . . . and his posture was slumped . . . maybe he had gotten a cold in there..?  
  
James didn't blink once while Remus inspected him. Sirius found this humorous and knocked him on the head with his fist like he was a door, "Knock knock . . . anybody home..?" James still looked forward, "Hello..?" Sirius complained, "Hello..? Anybody home in there Jamesie..?"  
  
James did not answer. Peter poked his shoulder, "Hello..?"  
  
"Stop poking him," Remus began to say, "I think he caught a cold in there is all."  
  
Sirius grunted, "Great . . . I'm sure that was Slytherin's plan all along..! Curse the whole Quidditch team so they went into the Hospital Wing, got sick, then they wouldn't practice, so when they play Slytherin they'd be way out of practice and—"  
  
Peter cut him off, "Sirius. Calm down. Either you're going off the deep end or—"  
  
"Or you have way too much free time wasting on such plots," Remus stated.  
  
Sirius laughed, "Well what do you propose we do about it..?"  
  
"About what..?" Peter asked timidly.  
  
"About James..!" Sirius shouted in his ear.  
  
"Ohhh . . ." Peter said softly feeling his cheeks turn red.  
  
"Both of you stop," Remus said stepping in, "Let's go back to the common room, help James get caught up on school work and let him go to bed early. I'm sure he'll sleep it off."  
  
James who was looking at the wall turned, "Sleep sounds good."  
  
All 3 of the Marauders looked strangely at James.  
  
"No," Remus said correcting James's Astronomy papers, "Jupiter's moons are covered in ice. Not mice."  
  
He crossed out mice and wrote in ice. Remus then looked through the rest of the essay. For James being half a sleep in the chair this essay was pretty good. Except where he had written Jupiter was covered in mice instead of ice.  
  
Peter however, who was fully awake was having difficulty, "Its covered in ice..?!" he said looking up shocked.  
  
Sirius nodded finishing his own paper and doodling on the side, "Yup," he glanced at Peter's paper, snatched it and read it a loud, "Jupiter's moons consist of high temperatures and—" Sirius stopped and flipped the Astronomy books pages on Peter's lap from 245 to 678, "We're on Jupiter not Mercury Wormtail."  
  
"Ohhh . . ."  
  
"Honestly," Sirius moaned, "How thick can you get..? I mean Jamesie over there is like a zombie and yet he has the general picture . . . at least he's on the right planet."  
  
"Sorry . . ." Peter cried, "I'm just nervous. This is our O.W.L. year. I just—"  
  
"No need to be nervous," Remus said happily, "You're a good wizard Peter. You'll do fine—"  
  
"That's only because you and James help me out—"  
  
"—there's nothing to be worried—"  
  
"—if you guys weren't there—"  
  
"—about, you're very good at—"  
  
"—I'd be toast and probably be failing right now—"  
  
"—magic. You just over work your—"  
  
"—oh..! If only you guys could help me during—"  
  
"—self. Calm down and—"  
  
"—the exam..! If you could—"  
  
"QUIET..!"  
  
Remus and Peter both looked up at Sirius whose face was red, "And you think Prongs and I fight too much eh..?!" Sirius put his things away and picked up his bag and started his way out of the portrait, "I'm going outside to finish this . . ."  
  
And with that Sirius left the room. Remus felt confused. It was not like Sirius to get quite that frustrated and if frustrated it was not like him to do his homework like that. He was the kind of person who did it either 5 minutes before or 5 weeks before. And another thing bother Remus. Normally he laughed when anybody argued, even if it was himself and another Marauder. Peter looked up puzzled too. James had fallen asleep in his chair.  
  
"Wonder what that was about..?" Peter asked.  
  
Remus shrugged, "Maybe he's tired. He has been moody lately."  
  
"About what..?"  
  
"Holidays," Remus said shortly, "You know he hates his house and family. Can't blame him, I honestly would say I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with his mother. Perhaps something else is going on and he's extra grumpy about going home."  
  
"He could come skiing with my family," Peter suggested, "Sirius says he's always wanted to try new things. Muggle things especially. My parents both think it'd be fascinating to take a Muggle holiday."  
  
"I'm not sure a whole two weeks of non magical fun is what Sirius needs right now," Remus said friendly, "Lets let him cool down."  
  
Peter nodded and him and Remus went back to finishing their essays due tomorrow. They finished around 1:00am and Sirius wasn't back yet. James was fast asleep in his chair and Peter looked out the window and a light snow was beginning to fall.  
  
"Where'd he go..?" Peter asked finally.  
  
Remus shrugged. He had no idea. He as guessing Sirius was out and about somewhere . . . and he was hoping he wasn't causing trouble . . . or getting into any wherever he was.  
  
The portrait door swung open to a yawning fat lady, "Try to come in earlier dear . . ."  
  
Peter and Remus turned their heads, "Sirius..?" they both said together.  
  
Sure enough, Sirius had entered the common room. He looked like he had just been woken up from a long winters nap. Remus raised an eyebrow, "Where have you been..?"  
  
Sirius smiled, "Me..?"  
  
"Yes you," Remus said impatiently, "Who else would I be talking to..?"  
  
Sirius pointed to Peter, "Well Peter," he moved his finger to James, "Or James. I'm not the only here you know."  
  
Remus sighed, "Where were you..?"  
  
"I was at the hospital wing."  
  
Remus looked up, "Are you sick..?"  
  
"What..?" Sirius said then laughed, "Me..? No. I was visiting Marie. She's almost got her memory back."  
  
Remus felt relief strike him. He was visiting Marie. That was good . . . Marie Cook was Sirius's girlfriend so naturally he assumed he'd want to hang out with her. He had done it before.  
  
"Oh," Remus said smiling, "Is she feeling any better..?"  
  
"Loads better," Sirius said throwing his bag against James's chair, "She remembers me, Quidditch— remembers her name too— and Hogwarts. She's free to go tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Wonderful," Remus said. He glanced over at James. When Sirius threw his bag it obviously did not bother him one bit, "Luckily you didn't wake James."  
  
"How long has he been out..?" Sirius asked sitting in another chair near the fire.  
  
"He's been out before you left," Remus stated, "Shall we wake him and send him to bed..?"  
  
"What are you nuts..?" Sirius said half-laughing, "He's like waking the dead Moony . . . just let him sleep in the chair."  
  
"In the chair..?" Peter repeated.  
  
"Yes Peter Parrot. In the chair," Sirius said.  
  
Remus nodded, "You're right . . . he is like waking the dead."  
  
And with that they all crawled up sleepily to their beds.  
  
The next morning snow had covered the Hogwarts grounds. Almost a foot and a half of the soft fluffy white stuff covered up paths, trees and the Greenhouse was hardly noticeable under the snow on the top and the snow wrapping it up around the bottom.  
  
Yawning widely, Peter stood up and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked up at his fellow 5th years all snug in their beds. Sirius in a curled up dog position sleeping soundly, Remus with his head buried in his pillow, James's bed missing it's sleeper (who was still downstairs he assumed) Tom Lancaster sprawled out, sheets gone wild and Martian Steerwing snoring away. Laughing slightly at Martian, Peter began to put his school robes on slowly. He was not a morning person at all.  
  
Slipping his sweater on at the speed of a snail, Peter looked out the window. Smiling at the snow he wondered if they would miss outside lessons.  
  
"Morning Peter," said a sleepy voice behind him.  
  
Peter turned around sharply and looked up at Remus who was getting out of his bed and now making it, "Normally I'm the first one up."  
  
Peter smiled nervously, "Oh. Oh it's okay."  
  
"Why up so early Peter..?" Remus asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep..! We have that Potions test today..!" Peter blurred out, "I can't do the Draught of Peace..! That's way too hard..!"  
  
Remus smiled, "Calm down Peter. If you like," Remus said getting into his robes, "We can review our notes together at breakfast."  
  
"Yea . . ." Peter said timidly, "Yea . . . that would help . . ."  
  
Remus smiled, "Don't worry you'll do fine."  
  
A few minutes later, Remus and Peter started to head downstairs to the Common Room to review a bit before breakfast. James was still fast asleep in his chair. Remus smiled and shook his head, "James . . ." he called out, "James..!"  
  
"No, no Moony," said someone coming down the stairs, "You gotta do it like this . . ."  
  
Sirius came walking down the stairs wearing a grin. He stepped over next to James.  
  
"And how do we do that..?" Remus asked.  
  
"Simple my friend . . ." Sirius said smirking, "Like this . . ."  
  
Sirius stuck his index finger in his mouth and pulled it out. His finger was dripping with his own spit. Still smirking Sirius stuck his spitty finger into James's ear and rubbed it in, "Good . . . morning . . . Sleeping Beauty . . ."  
  
"EWWWWWWW—!"  
  
"Wakey, wakey Prongs," Sirius said laughing.  
  
James quickly grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled it out of his ear. Looking up with complete shock he turned to Sirius angry, "What did you— why did you— what the hell was that for..?!" James demanded.  
  
Sirius merely smiled, "Someone had to wake his majesty up."  
  
James frowned and cleaned out his now Sirius Spitty ear with his sleeve. He got up and headed up to the beds. Sirius was still wearing a proud smile on his face. A few minutes later James came down. It was apparent that he had changed, he looked much more tidier now. Except for his hair . . . always scruffy . . .  
  
"And how are we feeling..?" Sirius asked mocking a motherly voice, "Grumpy- wrumpy..?"  
  
"Can it . . ." James said angrily.  
  
"Awww . . ." Sirius said putting his arm around James, "Maybe some breakfast will let wittle Jamesie Wamesie feel better."  
  
James frowned and Peter laughed.  
  
Down at breakfast James was still grumpy and tired. Apparently as he had told Remus, he was tired still form the medicine Madam Pomfrey had used to stop his extensive nosebleed. Sirius had backed off not because James had hit him hard in the nose, but because it was breakfast and he was hungry. Peter was lost in his notes and hardly ate anything.  
  
"Ohhh . . . I can't believe Professor Woad is making us do the Draught of Peace..!" Peter shrieked.  
  
James raised an eyebrow, "Could be worse you know..?"  
  
"HOW..?!"  
  
"She could make us each sample a taste of our potion," James pointed out munching on a muffin with his mouthful, "Wzee kwit kfould blef clurse . . ."  
  
"Excuse me..?" Remus said pulling his goblet of pumpkin juice down.  
  
"I said . . ." James swallowed hard, "See . . . it could be worse."  
  
Peter gave a frightened whimper, "Ohhh . . ."  
  
"Relax Peter," Sirius said propping his feet on the table, "Think of holidays."  
  
Peter closed his eyes and gulped, "I can't wait til the holidays..! No school work or anything."  
  
James chuckled silently and Sirius glared, "If I had a choice, I'd stay here for holidays."  
  
"Why..?" Peter asked. James elbowed him hard, "OUCH..!"  
  
"It's alright James," Sirius said knowing why James elbowed Peter, "I mean I'll go home but . . ."  
  
"Come stay with me," James suggested as the owls began to soar above looking for their masters, "My parents won't mind."  
  
Sirius gave a half smile and dog-like laugh, "Wish I could. But you know my mother."  
  
James screwed up his face and lowered his glasses to the end of his nose and in a girlish, motherly voice said, "Sirius . . . how could you have left me..?! I thought you loved me..?! Come home for Christmas..! You care more about those filthy little brats you call friends more than I..?! Ohhh..! Boo hoo..!"  
  
"Yea she likes to try and guilty me, but I have now pity for that witch," said Sirius who smirked and laughed, "You're too good looking to be my mother James," he smiled, "But nice impression."  
  
"I've never met your mother," Peter piped in.  
  
"Sure you have," Sirius said.  
  
"No I haven't . . ."  
  
Sirius looked up, "You've seen that crumbling statue on the 6th floor have you not..? You know the witch that looks like Medusa..?"  
  
"Yes . . ." Peter said cautiously.  
  
"Then you've met my mother," Sirius said with a tone of dislike but a smirk on his face.  
  
James laughed and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"But about before, I'm serious," James said as his owl Hershey landed on his shoulder holding his mail.  
  
"No," Sirius said, "I'm Sirius . . ."  
  
He laughed, "No . . . I mean I'm serious about you staying with me for the holidays. I really mean it."  
  
Sirius smiled but it was washed off quickly into a frown, "I can't . . ."  
  
Remus looked back. James was now frowning too and looking through his mail He gave his Daily Prophet to Remus to read like every morning and began to pick scavenge the rest of his mail.  
  
"Wonder what Mum wants now..?" James said opening his letter from his mother.  
  
"We don't have time," Peter said standing up, "We have lessons now . . . and I'm not getting detention for being late again..!"  
  
Gathering his books, Peter hurried off to Potions. Remus folded the Daily Prophet and grabbed his bag and books and went to join Peter who was waiting now at the Great Hall entrance. Sirius slowly grabbed his things and James slipped his mother's letter into his pocket along with the rest of his mail. He'd read it later. Shoving his books into his bag James got up from the table as Sirius started to make head way for Peter and Remus.  
  
Author's Note: So what'd ya think..? Yes I know it was long . . . I'm so sorry for that but I'm trying to fit them all into character and build up on it. Also I'm creating the plot. If you can't tell they're going to have an interesting Christmas this year. (hint: more problems in chapter 2) Well review so I know if I should dump the story or keep it up.  
  
Batgirl 


	2. Draught of Peace

**Disclaimers**: Okay I own nothing Harry Potter related. That genius is copyrighted to the one . . . the only . . . J.K. Rowling..! (cheers) But in all fun there will be name sin there you do not know or have not heard of. Those would be my characters which are copyright to me. (points to herself with her wand) So don't take them with out my permission or I'll have to hex you. Now all in good fun. Please Read & Review and enjoy. It is long I warn you . . . but I'm trying to build a strong plot and keep them in character. (waves wand and story appears) So . . . enjoy..!**  
**

**Chapter 2** Draught of Peace

The bell rang loudly as the Marauders sat down. Peter sighed in relief. He wasn't late after all. Remus put his Potion book on the desk in front of him while Sirius was fiddling with his quill. James dropped his bag to his side and pulled out his mail and began to flip through it again. He pulled out a yellow letter which was titled: _James Potter, Mailing Order for Zonko Products_. James smiled. On his last Hogsmeade trip, him and Sirius ordered almost everything in Zonko's Joke Shop. They were low on pranking items and decided to re-stock. The letter stated they would be in right after Christmas. James smiled broadly.

"And— what is so funny Mr. Potter..?" asked a cold deep voice.

James looked up at Professor Woad, Head of Slytherin and Potion's Master. She resembled an over-stuffed stuffed animal to James. An ugly over-stuffed stuffed animal. Her two small beetle black eyes squinting as she looked around. He frizzy gray hair tied up into a messy bun. She was short and fat and wore a tight black cloak. It was either too small or she thought she was a thin as Professor McGonagall. She narrowed her eyes on James.

"I asked what was so funny..?" she said in her deep voice. Much to deep for a woman at least in Sirius's opinion.

James smiled back, "Ohhh... nothing," he said innocently, "Just thinking about how much fun we're gonna have today doing the Draught of Peace."

She smiled back, an evil smile back, "Ohhh we will have lots of fun Mr. Potter . . . lots of fun."

"That's what I was hoping for," James said using sarcasm.

Professor Woad turned around and shot her wand at the blackboard. Instruction began to appear on the board, "The instructions are on the board," she pointed her wand at the cupboard, "The ingredients are in the cupboard," she sat down evilly, "Begin."

About a half an hour into the project James was starting to find this potion just a bit difficult. It required constant supervision, in which, he was lacking of today. He simply had no interest in doing the Draught of Peace right now. Carefully, he added his two drops of syrup of hellebore.

"Ohhh . . ." Peter sighed, "Could this be any harder..?!"

"Don't ask for the worse," Sirius said adding his hellebore to his potion once James had handed it over, "You might just get it."

Peter whimpered again. Remus looked over into his caldron to see if he couldn't help Peter out a bit. Peter's Draught of Peace was spitting out orange sparks and was purple with turquoise bubbles coming form it. Remus raised an eyebrow, "Peter was is that..?"

"It's supposed to be the Draught of Peace . . ." he said, "But I think I messed up."

"I say you messed up," Sirius croaked in.

James laughed, "You forgot to stir counterclockwise and forgot the hellebore didn't you..?"

"We were supposed to stir counterclockwise and add hellebore..?"

James nodded, "Two drops of hellebore to be exact."

"Ohhh . . ." Peter said in frustration, "I'm done for..!"

Remus started to talk to Peter to calm him down. At this James began to talk to Sirius, "So . . . what are you doing for holidays..?"

"Hoping to survive."

James felt his spirit drop when Sirius said this. He wanted to help Sirius have a _Merry_ Christmas for once. His mother never did anything to make his holidays' enjoyable. Always comparing him to his younger brother Regulas (who James despised but not as much as Sirius) and always called Sirius a blood traitor for being placed in Gryffindor and having friends whom she disliked. James thought all in all Sirius' mother was a git. Sirius agreed with him too.

"Come on can't you sneak out..?" James said.

Sirius looked up from his potion, "I mean I could but my Mum would know where I was . . . your place. She knows I would go there."

"How..?" James questioned.

"She knows were best friends," Sirius said, "She's not as stupid as she looks."

James let out a laugh. Sirius smiled but then frowned and added the next ingredient to his potion. James wanted to say something to make Sirius feel better. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He needed to think before he blurred something out. So he opened his mouth again but closed it once more. Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all.

"What are you a fish..?" Remus asked watching James open and close his mouth.

"No," James said in an annoyed voice, he was thinking about Sirius's holidays and bad they were going to be for him.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Could have fooled me . . ."

"Yea well . . ." James was getting angry now. Not angry with Remus but angry with Sirius's mother for treating Sirius the way she did and always making his home visits hell, "I wasn't trying to fool you now was I..?!"

"I seemed to have touched a nerve," said Remus who seemed taken back, "Didn't mean to upset you."

James frowned and looked at his potion. It was giving off a silver vapor like it should. With ten minutes left (as Professor Woad announced) James took his flagon with a sample of his potion and brought it to the front as the directions stated. Professor Woad grabbed it and looked at it.

"Looks fine . . ." she said inspecting it and looking coldly at James, "No surprises it this one like last time..?" she questioned.

James had forgotten about last time. Last time his had slipped a Exploding Wick in his flagon. Their last potion required to be heated. So naturally when an Exploding Wick got heated with flame . . . it exploded all over Professor Woad.

James smiled as Sirius was walking up, "Nope. No surprises this time Professor," James said with a smirk, "I'll remember next time."

He turned around and began to walk to his desk. James was still angry about the conversation Sirius and him had had. How could his mother be so heartless towards him..? James slammed himself back into his chair and stuffed his books and his wand back into his bag. This whole business with Sirius about to have another horrible Christmas was bothering James beyond belief.

Gathering up their belongings, the Marauders made their way to Transfiguration. James getting grumpier as he thought of the holidays.

Authors Note: Well first I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. So what did you think of chapter 2..? Still working out the main plot line, but still read & review. Chapter 3 is coming soon. And sorry this chapter was short.


	3. The Moon Charts

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1 . . . I own nothing except my characters . . .

**Chapter 3** The Moon Charts

Lunch was pretty un-enjoyable for the most part. James's bad mood had followed him all the way to Transfiguration and he happened to spread it on to Sirius. Sirius had asked what was wrong with James and James lost his temper. Sirius was now angry about going home for the holidays, upset that James was worrying about him and upset with Woad for giving his detention on the last day before break for hexing Snape with out a good reason. Sirius said he didn't need a reason. And Remus didn't dare try to talk to James. Everyone knew he had a horrible temper and quite frankly Remus wasn't in the mood to deal with that right now. Sirius however was a bit easier to talk to.

"I'm sure if you talked to your Mum she'd let you—"

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice, "Yea sure she'll let me go . . ." his face hardened, "In a million years she'll let me go."

Remus frowned. Cheering up Sirius was proving to be quite the task, "Why don't you ask her..?"

"Because I already know what the answer will be . . ." Sirius said swallowing his pumpkin juice hard, "It's gonna be 'No this is our family holiday not the Potter and Black family holiday' . . ." Sirius sighed, "I can hear the old bat croaking it to me now."

Puzzled, Remus was about to give up, "Well you won't know until you—"

"Ask right..?" Sirius said finishing his sentence for him.

"Well . . ." Remus was lost for words, "Yes . . ."

"Well I know she'll say no," Sirius grunted, "I've only lived with the cow for my whole life."

Remus gave up. There simply was no point in trying to get Sirius out of his slump. When he was ready he'd come out of it and Remus knew that. In due time Remus knew that Sirius would take whole situation and make it into a joke they could all laugh at. But right now was not the time. James however was a different story. His bad mood might linger longer than Sirius's. Remus looked over at James. He was grumpily eating his Shepard's pie.

"Everything okay..?" Remus asked James.

James however was not in the mood to say anything. His brain was working hard to think of a way to let Sirius have an enjoyable Christmas.

"No . . ." he finally said.

"Why..?" Remus asked.

James didn't answer his question and started to read _The Dream Oracle_. Well not really reading it . . . only pretending to get Remus to stop talking to him . . . He could feel Remus looking at him but he didn't look up from the book. Maybe Remus would buy it that he was reading..?

"James I know you're not reading _The Dream Oracle_ . . . you can't stand Divination," Remus said in a tone, which clearly said 'nice try'.

Or maybe he wouldn't believe it . . .

Placing down the book James looked up, "Alright. I'm mad."

Remus raised an eyebrow as Peter dug into his pudding shoveling it into his mouth, "Why..?"

James mumbled something.

"What..?" Remus asked.

"I said I'm mad that Sirius can't have an enjoyable Christmas for once," James said in a low voice.

Remus looked at him with a smile, "Well that's nice of you," he said, "But . . ."

"But what..?" James snapped.

"But that's Sirius's problem . . ." Remus said as politely as he could, "Don't let his family ruin your family's holiday. People can take care of their own problems. That's what makes it _their _problems."

James glared at him. How _could_ Remus say that..? When they found out Remus was a werewolf Sirius didn't say to him 'It's Remus's Problem . . .' they all stuck together and worked out a way to be with their friend. How could Remus say such a thing, "_Remus_..!" James said angrily.

Remus looked taken back, "I didn't mean it like that . . ."

"Then what did you mean..?!" James shouted standing up and a few people looked at him.

"Well everybody has problems James . . ." Remus said trying to explain, "You don't need to burden yourself with them all..!"

"I'm not..!" James shouted. His temper was rising. Normally him and Sirius dueled like this. Not him and Remus, "I'm just trying—!"

"You think that if you think of a way that—!"

"SHUT UP—!"

Before James knew it him and Remus were in a shouting match. Remus grabbed his books and got up with out saying a word to James. James was left looking dumbly at air for a few moments. Peter blinked then looked up at James.

"What was that about..?" Peter asked timidly.

James didn't answer him. He was too frustrated right now to care. Grabbing his things and shoveling them into his bag James stomped off. Peter looked at James then Sirius, "What was that about..?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The next class they had was Divination. James sat in the far corner with Sirius while Peter went over to see what Remus was fussing about.

"I just don't see why he has to be the _master_ who needs to take on everybody's problems and make them 10 times worse for himself," Remus confessed to Peter, "It just bothers me. I try to calm him down and he loses his temper. He's not the only one with problems you know," Remus said to Peter, "Sirius has family issues. You're having trouble with your O.W.L.'s," Peter turned red, "And I'm—"

"You're what..?" Peter asked, 'What..?"

"Never mind," Remus said opening a copy of _The Dream Oracle_, "It's nothing. You already know anyway."

"Know what..? No, I don't know..." Peter stated, "I don't really. I'm confused about this whole mess."

Remus did not answer his question. Defeated, Peter sat down on his black pouf next to Remus. James and Sirius however were still talking.

"He told me it wasn't my problem," James said angrily.

"Well," Sirius began, "It isn't. It's mine. So don't burden yourself with my problems James."

"Don't you say you agree with him..?" James mumbled.

"I didn't . . ." Sirius stated, "I said it wasn't your problem, it is mine. Don't let my family ruin your holiday. They have a thing for spreading grief. Don't let them catch you."

"You're starting to sound like Remus . . ."

Sirius looked taken back, "James, I'm flattered you care but don't you and Remus start fighting over me and my family," he said bitterly, "We're not worth it."

"But Sirius—"

"James just think about it. You—"

"Good Afternoon class . . ." said a female voice.

The class turned around to look at Professor Trindle. She glided over to her crystal ball sitting on a black covered table. Gracefully she moved her feeble hands loaded with silver rings, around the crystal ball. Her black lined eyes widened with joy as she looked on. Heavily wrapped in a black tight cloak she stood up and throwing her arms into the air and a thousand silver bracelets came crashing into her elbows. Her face wore an expression of delight and the class watched as her skin moved with her grin. Her make up gliding up with it. The black bun tightly placed on top pf her head shinning dimly in the candle lit classroom. She examined her crystal ball again and jumped right back up causing her black-jeweled glasses to almost fall off her nose.

"I have just received word . . ." she said in a cool voice, "Of your emotions."

"This is a load of rubbish . . ." Sirius muttered to James under his breath. James nodded back it truly was a load of rubbish.

"We have some high tempers..!" she smiled. James raised an eyebrow at Sirius who was trying not to laugh. How did upset people spark her interest..?

"This is perfect for our work today..!" she announced, "Today we soar threw the minds of our classmates trying to read their emotions..! Emotions are very powerful to the human . . ." she said walking around her blackened room, "They let us feel and understand how we feel . . . in Divination emotions are a important thing to know . . . it lets us feel the presence of the future..!"

"Oy what a load of dung . . ." Sirius mumbled to James, "Emotions don't predict the future. If they did that mean your future is pretty angry with that temper James."

James chuckled silently.

"So..!" Professor Trindle said happily clapping her hands together causing all her jewelry to rattle, "Lets us partner up . . . four in a group please . . ."

"Wanna make up with Moony Prongs..?" Sirius asked.

"Suppose . . ." he said dryly, "Maybe I did over react."

"Yea . . ." Sirius said, "You're good at that."

Getting up and gathering their things James and Sirius walked across the dark room and sat down at Remus and Peter's table.

"Ummm . . . look . . . I—" James started.

"You're sorry..?" Remus asked.

"Yes . . ."

"Alright I forgive you," Remus said smiling.

Sirius pretended to cry and act like a mother and grabbed Remus and James around by their necks, "Oh that's my two boys making up . . ."

"Lay off Mother Sirius," James said pushing him off his pouf.

Everybody laughed except Peter. He remained looking at _The Dream Oracle_ with concentration.

"Come on you guys . . ." he said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You actually want to read this rubbish..?"

"I want to pass..!" Peter shouted at him.

"All you need to do to pass this class is make up dung about things," Sirius said looking at his own copy of _The Dream Oracle_, "Okay lets see . . . James's eyes are hazel meaning he'll die an early death. There," he snapped the book shut, "You just make up stuff Peter."

"Glad I'm living to a rip old age," James said with a laugh and looked at the book, "Now lets see . . ." he looked hard at Sirius, "You have brown eyes . . ." he flipped through the book, "I dunno it probably means you'll get eaten by a giant marshmallow or something . . ."

"Yea probably."

Remus laughed and opened his book pretending to be focusing as Professor Trindle came around passing out sheets of paper, "Now. Emotions are easy to read, but in order to predict how they will affect the future you need to have your Moon Charts out . . ." she handed James one, "I will be passing them out."

Remus looked up with a bit of a nervous reaction. Sirius raised an eyebrow and took his chart and almost in an instant started to make a paper airplane out of it.

James took his own. They had each date of December on it and the moon rotation. There were each stages of the moon on it and under it would state a different emotion, which would say a different prediction. James rolled his eyes. This was so stupid.

"The moon effects our ways very deeply . . ." Professor Trindle said softly.

Sirius snorted a laugh, "Look out Prongs, tomorrow we're going to have bad luck thanks to the half moon."

James laughed, "Yea I'll get hit by a . . ." James flipped through _The Dream Oracle_, "I'll get knocked out by a hippogriff. Who writes this crap..?"

Sirius smiled slyly, "I dunno . . . but," Sirius said looking at James. James could start to see him forgetting the holidays, "But I'm sure they get paid a ton. Maybe I should consider writing a book . . ."

James snorted, "You writing a book..?"

"Hey all you have to write for a Divination book is a bunch of dung and you know that," Sirius said grinning, "I'd get paid money to make up stuff."

"That's true."

Peter was flipping through his book pages with a face of stress. He seemed to be breaking down in a way. James glanced over and looked at what Peter had written for emotions and what not for this _pointless_ class. Most of it was wrong, and even though James despised this class he could still tell what was right and what was wrong.

"Ohhh . . ." Peter mumbled, "I just don't get it."

James smiled to himself and looked at his Moon Chart. He should get started on this to get at least a passing grade on this stuff. So with out further a due, James turned to the correct page and started to do his work when he noticed something, something he hadn't though about since last month.

Looking at the Moon Chart James soon realized why Remus was a bit upset, why he told James people have their own problems to worry about, why he should let things be . . . James dropped the Moon Chart down and saw the full moon right above Professor Trindle's scratchy writing: **Full Moon, December 25**.

Authors Note: What do you think..? Drop a review. And thank you to all those who reviewed. : )


	4. The Potter Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter related. We know the drill by now.

**Chapter 4** The Potter Christmas Party

James was a bit shocked. Why didn't Remus tell him when the full moon was..? Was it because he didn't want James trying to make a bigger deal out of it then needed..?

_Probably_, James thought, _But . . . no one deserves to spend Christmas locked up and alone_.

James caught himself. He was over reacting like Remus said but . . . who cares. Sirius was going to have hell for Christmas, and Remus had to spend it alone, in the woods, in the cold as a werewolf.

He felt as if a hole was burning through his stomach. Swallowing hard James bent down to pick up his paper. Sirius beat him to it.

"You feeling okay..?" Sirius asked handing James back the Moon Chart. Obviously Sirius hadn't looked at it and didn't know that Remus's Christmas would be in the woods as a werewolf.

"Ummm . . ." James blurred out, "Yea. Yea I'm okay. Headache . . . you know..?"

"Yea that scented firewood could give anyone a headache."

"Yea the firewood."

The bell saved James from having to come up with a detailed answer. He stuffed his things in his bag quickly and stood up rather fast. He was feeling guilty. To think earlier today he was calling Remus heartless almost for saying that Sirius had his own problems to worry about, but the truth was Remus knew how Sirius felt and wanted to deal with it on his own.

James hated that feeling. Maybe it was because he had never really experienced that feeling before. Well he had but to the extent that Remus and Sirius had to deal with it. Sirius had his family. Remus was a werewolf. James . . . he never had anything like that. His family certainly didn't bother him the way Sirius's bothered him. I mean the Potter family had a row like any other family but never like the Black family. And James, he was certainly not a werewolf or other creature shunned form the human world. Remus's future wouldn't be a bright as James' would be.

"You coming..?" Peter asked James bringing him back to the real world.

"Oh yea," James said walking with the Marauders, "Coming."

Sirius was first to leave through the trapdoor and as soon as his feet hit the floor he began to make fun of the class, "_Emotions and moons affect the future..! The moon..! Beware the moon..!_"

Remus looked up nervously again and James took notice, "Cut it out Sirius," James said quietly.

Sirius looked at him, "What..?"

"I said cut it out," James repeated feeling like Sirius was a thousand times larger than him, "Just—"

"Just what..?"

"Never mind."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I think that scented fire went to your head."

"No it didn't..!" James said loudly, "Listen I—"

"You what..?"

James started to walk off, "NEVERMIND..!" he shouted as he turned left as the others stood dumbfounded at the spot.

James hadn't have meant to go off on Sirius like this. But the fact was his temper was short and Christmas was coming up fast. Sirius was trapped with his family. Remus would be a werewolf, while he, James, would be enjoying a feast with his family while they were left alone in the dark.

"I need to do something . . ." James heard himself mutter.

He made his way back up to the Common Room not caring about whatever class he was going to miss. He was about to settle in the squashy armchair when a redheaded girl walked in holding a pink slip.

"Potter," she said softly but firmly, her green emerald eyes looking right at James, "Professor McCoy wants you to join the rest of the class in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

James turned and smiled, "Ahhh, Evans . . . came all this way to see me..?"

"You wish," she said coldly.

"I did," James smiled, "Last night upon a shooting star. And my wish came true."

"Drop the comedy," Lily said coldly.

"I will go back to class if you escort me . . ."

"In your dreams," Lily Evans said folding her arms.

"How did you know I think of you in my dreams Evans..?" James said smirking.

Lily frowned, "I was sent to get you not escort you. You're a big boy Potter, you can walk there yourself."

James kept smiling, "Alright. Tell the hag I'm coming."

Lily scowled him, "She's not a hag," Lily said handing James the pink slip, "I think you've seen enough of these to know what this is."

James laughed, "What my hall pass..?"

"No," Lily said shortly, "Detention for skipping."

James tossed it aside, "Ahhh well. Not the first time eh..?"

Lily turned her heel and left the room swiftly, her red hair flowing behind her. James smiled and stood up. He better get to class, even though he despised Defense the Dark Arts, he would go. He needed to apologize to his friends for going off on them.

So leaving the Common Room, he began his trip to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Potter," Professor McCoy said swiftly, her dark, black purple highlighted hair covering her deep dark eyes against her pale skin, "Class wouldn't be the same with out you."

James smiled and sat down next to Sirius, "I know. Who would make all those comments..?"

"I'm sure Mr. Black could have filled in for you but. . . one instead of two just isn't the same . . ." Professor McCoy said darkly, her black cloak wrapped around her like a thread tightly woven in a blanket, "Well, as I was saying . . . today we will be studying . . ."

"Where were you..?" Sirius whispered to James.

"In the Common Room," James said looking at his blank parchment.

"You're not mad at me are you..?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said, "Course not. You're my best mate. How could I..?"

"Well . . ." Sirius said leaning closer to James, "After Divination you seemed a little . . ."

"A little what..?"

Sirius shrugged, "A bit angry with me."

"I wasn't," James lied. He had been angry with Sirius for the whole Moon chart thing. He thought Sirius would have noticed by now that the full moon was on Christmas, "I just wasn't feeling well. Like you said earlier, that scented fire can do a person in."

"Yea . . ." Sirius said a bit sadly knowing James was lying to him, "It can."

"And I'm sorry . . ." James said tapping Remus and Peter so they could hear, "Sorry I've been going off on you guys."

Sirius smiled, "Yea well . . . you need to learn to keep that temper bottled up a while before you let it go."

"Oh, you're one to talk," James laughed quietly.

Class was a basic jinx session. Professor McCoy was teaching the class simple defensive jinxes. She paired the class up her own way, meaning James and Sirius for the first time in a while were no longer partners. Sirius grumpily went with Peter. James went with Remus. Laughing silently, James watched Peter stun Sirius who looked livid. Sirius, as well as James, weren't known for the patience.

"I hate this class," groaned Peter. James felt the same way. James loved to do jinxes . . . just not in this class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was James' worst class. It wasn't that a curse or hex wasn't fascinating to him, it was just, and well he couldn't do it in a classroom. He got the best grades in the class but he simply disliked ("Try hate..!" shouted James.) Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one knew why really, not even James. The only time he used curses, jinxes and hexes were in the hallways, on Snape or for pranks. Remus however loved this class.

"How can you stand it..?" James asked.

"I find it fun," Remus said with ease as he did a curse, "Don't know why you don't enjoy it."

"Like were actually going to use these curses outside of school," James snorted.

"You never know," Remus said, "With this new Dark Lord threat we might need it."

"And why would I be a target of the Dark Lord, Voldemort..?" James asked, "What did I ever do to that freak..?"

"You're a pureblood."

"And so are you."

"Yes, but your family aren't against halfbloods and Muggleborns," Remus explained.

"Neither are yours," James pointed out.

"But my family isn't as well known as yours," Remus stated.

He had James there. The Potters' were known very widely in the Wizarding Community for donations, their social class and ect. And being well known, most people knew the Potters', even though pureblood, weren't pureblood maniacs like the Blacks.

"Yea well," James said trying to create a good come back, "Why are we worrying about some Dark Lord," James teased, "You have to stun me."

Remus smiled simply, "With pleasure."

And with the flick of his wand, James went crashing to the floor stunned.

"You could have at least remembered to put the cushions on the floor Wormtail..!" Sirius hissed on the way out of Professor McCoy's classroom, "My back is _killing_ me..!"

"Well . . ." Peter trembled, "I didn't actually think I'd stun you . . . so I didn't place the cushions down."

Sirius snorted, "Yea well next time put them down..!"

"Calm down," Remus implied.

James however was ignoring this pointless argument. He was thinking about the holidays again when he felt a sharp piece of paper poke him hard in his robes. Grumpily James stopped and pulled out his mother's letter.

"Why'd ya stop..?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," James implied shoving the letter back into his pocket. He'd read it eventually.

Down in the Great Hall, people were happily chatting away about the holidays. James was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and for once wasn't surrounded Sirius and the two weren't causing chaos. He was debating with himself and feeling a bit guilty for shouting at them before he stormed out to eat and early dinner.

After classes the Marauders had gone up to the Common Room to prepare for holidays. Sirius was grumpily packing for home and Peter was eating as many Chocolate Frogs as possible because, as he explained, his family didn't approve of sweets and he knew he wouldn't have any the whole holiday. Remus was nervously packing too, still thinking that his friends were oblivious to his condition on Christmas. Sirius had made some sort of comment that had sent James off the deep end. James couldn't even remember what it was but it had gotten him so mad that he stormed out declaring "I'm going down for an early dinner..!" as he slammed the dormitory door shut.

And now he was here, alone thinking to himself.

"Maybe if I stay here for the holidays . . ." James said to himself out loud, "I can keep Remus company. I can ask Peter if he'll stay too..! Yea . . . he doesn't want to go home. And neither does Sirius. I'm sure I'll convince him to stay with us..!" James said brightly.

He smiled and stood up and didn't care who was watching. He had just figured out how to solve everyone's problem. He'd stay here with Remus. Remus would have company. He'd ask Peter to join them. Peter could stuff as many sweets as he wanted in his face, and Remus would have more company. Then he could convince Sirius to stay here. Sirius would be Black Family Free, Peter would have all his sweets, and all of them could keep a happy Remus company on the full moon. It was perfect. A full-proof plan..!

"Ha ha..!" James shouted out loud scaring a second ear and knocking her over.

And he started out into a brisk run. He go to the fourth floor when he stopped to avoid Peeves by ducking into a supply closet when he felt a familiar poke in his side again. He looked down and pulled out, again, his mother's letter.

Looking around, James opened the closet and closed it silently. He walked over to a bench hear a moving bookcase, and took a seat opening the letter carefully.

James read the letter twice with wide-eyes and a ruined smile.

_Dear James,_

_  
I hope you're doing well James. Staying out of trouble . . . Your father and I certainly miss you and we ask you come home for the holidays. I'm asking you now before you run off making plans with your friends. And don't write back begging to stay because our answer is no. The whole Potter family is getting together this year and I wish you to be present. You can always see your friends afterwards. Now, I hope to see you at Platform 9 and ¾. And I hope you've had an enjoyable school year._

_Love,_

_Mum_

James folded the letter.

"No . . ." he moaned, "I can't go home..! That contradicts with the whole plan..!" James said loudly to himself as he went up the stairs.

He soon was running and in no time was at the Fat Lady. She was brushing her hair as James ran up to her talking and shouting to himself.

"Feeling alright..?" she asked James.

"_Riddikulus_ . . ." James said giving her the password.

The Fat Lady opened up, "You look a bit ill . . ."

"Yea well, erm . . . too many sweets."

"I'll say," said the Fat Lady, "Stuffing yourself silly with those beans..! Vomit, grass, earwax. No wonder you feel ill."

And with that James nodded to her and went scrambling into the Common Room to find the rest of the Marauders.

Author's Note: So, what'd ya think..? James seems to want to please everybody but doesn't look like its not working too well does it..? Well email me what you think. Next chapter out soon.


End file.
